1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to ice skates, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved quick fastener ice skate apparatus wherein each pair of an ice skate pair is provided with quick fastener means to enhance securement and removal of the respective ice skate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of quick fastener ice skates and the like is known in the prior art, but heretofore the prior art has failed to provide an effective organization to enhance securement and removal of ice skates to a user. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing selectively utilizable securement straps positionable within a readily accessible pocket formed to an associated ice skate to provide a selective supply of variously contoured serrated straps to accommodate various degrees of securement required by a user.
The prior art devices have heretofore failed to provide an organization as set forth by the instant invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,445 to Lachat sets forth an ice skate organization wherein conventional lacing and buckle strap arrangements are utilized for securement of an ice skate to a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,324 to Murray sets forth another example of a conventional lace arrangement for use in securement of an ice skate to a user wherein such arrangements are typically of a methodical and slow nature in the securement of an ice skate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,323 to Scherz sets forth an ice skate provided with a plurality of band securement means to secure an ice skate to a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,537 to Seidel sets forth a multi-part ice skate wherein Velcro straps are utilized to secure an ice skate to a user wherein the organization further provides a cover portion to fully enclose a sock and provide protection for the skater's foot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,465 to Schaeffer sets forth a conventionally structured lace-type boot arrangement further provided with flexure slits to effect comfort to a wearer thereof.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved quick fastener ice skate apparatus which addresses both the problems of speed of use and provision of selective fastening arrangements therefore, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.